


The World Turned Upside Down

by Soul_00



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cutting, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hamilton References, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Insecurity, Insomnia, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Neglect, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Social Anxiety, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Workaholic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_00/pseuds/Soul_00
Summary: Soulmate AU- Everyone is born with the ability to see colour but it's very dull and dead looking. When you touch your soulmates skin the colours burst to life becoming bright and vibrant.Alexander Hamilton has a lot of issues, problems and secrets which no one else knows about. Life is shit for him and it seems to hate him. The world turned upside down for Alexander Hamilton.





	The World Turned Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I am aware that they were real people. If you have any problems, please let me know.
> 
> Also let me know if there's any grammar or spelling.
> 
> But colour is spelt like that because I'm an Australian an that's how we spell it.
> 
> Please enjoy, thank you.

Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson, they were enemies, always at each others throats. If they were near each other you could always be certain that they were arguing or already fighting. Then there was James Madison, Thomas’s best friend, he was kinda like the peacekeeper for Alexander and Thomas. Thomas Jefferson and James Madison both came from wealthy families in Virginia, literally both born carefree, whereas Alexander Hamilton came from a tiny island in the Caribbean with no money and no family left. When he was ten his father spilt, full of it, debt ridden, two years later see Alex and his mother bed-ridden, half dead, sitting in their own sick, the scent thick. While Alex got better his mother went quick. Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide, left him with noting but ruined pride. Then a hurricane came and devastation rained when he was seventeen, destroying his town and every life in it but he couldn’t seem to die. He never had an easy life, worked non stop just to survive, he never took his time. Alexander had insomnia, depression, anxiety, panic attacks, PTSD, rarely ate, self-harmed and was suicidal, Alexander had many issues and problems that no one knew about, he was an introvert with no friends but despite that he was extremely smart, a true genius, only nineteen but his mind was older.

\---------------------------------------------------

Alexander turned his alarm off as he groaned angrily realizing he’d stayed up all night long writing again, this was an often occurrence but he couldn’t care less. He quickly tied his greasy hair into a messy ponytail, he changed into a black shirt and pulled a baggy green hoodie on then slipped on dark blue jeans. Alex packed his bag and caught the bus to his college, it was only six in the morning but he worked in the library every morning to get extra money. The librarian greeted him and he got to work, after three hours people finally started showing up, Alex had a class at nine so he left and walked to his locker to retrieve his book for the class. 

As he turned to walked he slammed right into a stern body, “Fuck” the person swear, they had a thick southern accent. It was Thomas Jefferson. Alex quickly walked off until a hand grabbed his wrist causing him to flinch in pain due to the fresh deep cuts from last night.

“You gonna apologise, fucker” Thomas hissed. Alex turned around trying to hide his pain expression, he mumbled a sorry and tugged at his arm enough to free him, he walked to class, looking over his shoulder to see James whispering something in Thomas’s ear. 

Alexander sat down at a free desk, and pulled his laptop at and started typing away again. When class was starting, he heard two people sit behind him and then someone talking to him.

“Excuse me, if this sit isn’t taken yet, may I sit here?” Alex turned his head to see a man with brown curly hair tied back, his face covered in freckled and he was smiling.

“All yours” Alexander replied.

The freckled cutie sat down and turned around talking to what Alexander guessed was his friends, they were so fucking loud. Alexander just ignored them and continued typing, until the teacher Mr Adams marched in angrily like always.

“You’re doing a group project but I’m choosing the groups and if you don’t like it then fail, I don’t care.” Alexander couldn’t understand why Adams was a teacher if he hated it.

“Group 1; Laurens, Mulligan and Lafayette.” All three boys cheered happily.

“Group 2; Burr and Angelica Schuyler and Bartow.” They nodded to each other.

“Group 3; Lee, King and Seabury.” Alexander was thankful to not be with them.

“Group 4; Lewis, Elizabeth and Margarita Schuyler.” Peggy squealed in excitement.

“Group 5, Jefferson, Madison and.... Hamilton.” Fuck, was Alexander’s only thought, he wouldn’t survive this at all.

After class Alexander almost bolted out of class and headed start to the roof where he relaxed most of the time but there was no relaxing today as he realized King, Lee and Seabury had followed him. 

There was a sting to his cheek after Lee punched him, then there were kicks to his stomach, after what felt like eternity the group left him there. Alexander limped to the toilets, stepping into the toilets hoping no one was in there and from what he could see no one was there.

“Fuck.” He hissed as he looked in the mirror to see his face, he had a black eye, puffy red cheek and a blood nose dripping blood in the sink. He cleaned his nose up while mumbling, when he looked back at the mirror he saw none other than Thomas Jefferson standing behind him. He turned slowly as Thomas gasped lightly, Thomas walked up to him. 

“What happened to you?” He said reaching out to touch Alexander but he quickly avoided Thomas’s touch. 

“Fuck off, I’m fine.” Alexander walked towards to door but stopped when he slammed into a chest, it was James Madison’s chest. Alex stepped back but felt another chest on his back, this one was Thomas’s. Alexander was trapped, he started panicking which caused him a panic attack, he was violently shaking and breathing heavily. 

“Hamilton? Are you okay?” Madison asked before Alexander’s knees buckled and he collapsed, his vison went black.

When Alexander woke up, he was in a bedroom but he didn’t know who’s, he was panicking again. He pulled his sleeve up and dug his nails into his skin, crimson blood ran down his arm.

“ALEXANDER!?” He jumped hearing someone call his name, Thomas and James were in the doorway, horrified looks on their faces. Thomas quickly grabbed Alexander’s hands to stop him from causing himself anymore harm while James rushed to get a first aid kit, Alexander couldn’t process what was happening but when Thomas grabbed his hands the colours became so bright and vibrant. Thomas Jefferson was his soulmate.

Soulmate, the person fate chosen specifically for you. Everyone is born with the gift of seeing colours but they’re very dull, it’s only until you touch your soulmate’s skin do the colours become bright, vibrant and alive.

James quickly bandage his wound but noticed he had more cuts on his arms so he bandage both arms. Thomas finally let go of his hands, the colours returning to their dull nature, Alexander quickly curled his knees to his chest and pressed his face into his knees. He was shaking again.

“W-Where... am...I-I..? He stuttered, after all talking while your body is shaking was difficult.

“You’re in our apartment.” James spoke in a sincere tone.

“Why..? Alexander whispered.

“Because you collapsed in the bathroom so we brought you back here.” Thomas said.

Alexander got out of bed quickly and walked away trying to find the front door, James and Thomas were shouting behind him. When he found the front door, he swung it open and marched out, he could hear Thomas and James behind him following sprinting after him. Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist, he let out a cry of pain, and turned around to see Thomas holding his wrist with an out of breath James behind him. 

“What.” Alex said in a pissed tone.

“Where are you going?” Thomas asked with no intention of letting go of his wrist.

“Home.” Alexander hissed pulled his arm back.

“We’ll drive you.” James spoke trying to get his breath back.

“No thanks, bye.” Alexander said and bolted off, Thomas and James didn’t make any attempt to catch him. Alexander took the bus home, when he got inside he realized he had a missed call from work.

“Hi Alexander, if you’re going to miss work just call next time, thank you, seeya tomorrow at work.” The recording finished, “shit” he hissed under his breathe, he’d just missed work meaning less money. He’d guessed he’d miss out on food for a day or two, this week would be rough then he remembered he had a group project with Thomas and James. He was positive at this point that life hated him, he ripped the bandages off and added more cuts to his wrists, then bandaged them back up so it wouldn’t look too suspicious.

For once he got some sleep, but he still woke up early to help around the library. He was wearing baggy jeans and his usual baggy jumper, he looked like shit but it’s not like he was trying to attract anyone, he got to the library and was greeted by the librarian like usual. He had his earphones in and was blasting music, so when someone touched him he jumped at the touch, he turned his music off and saw the freckled cutie from yesterday.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The boys smiled widely, Alexander smiled back a little but quickly dropped when two tall men came up behind the freckled man, both had dark skin tones, one with his hair tied into a bun and the other was wearing a beanie. Alexander couldn’t lie, they scared the shit out of him, the freckled man tried to see the men and hugged they were all laughing, Alexander took this chance to walk off, after all he was finished with his job and didn’t want to engage in any social interactions. Unfortunately his luck was terrible today as he bumped into King’s chest, Lee took action and grabbed Alexander by his collar, lifting him off the ground.

“Watch where you’re going, asshole.” He growled, Alexander was terrified but a hand fell on Lee’s arm, it was that freckled man again.

“Hey pal, how about you let him go.” The freckled man said in a stern tone, Lee dropped Alexander but was now arguing with the freckled man and his two of friends. King suddenly had hold of Alexanders wrist and when King saw Alexander let out a painful yelp, he pulled his sleeve up to see Alexander’s arm wrapped in bandage that had blood staining through. He laughed but was quickly shut up when Thomas Jefferson, James Madison and Aaron Burr stepped in. Alexander was so confused he had six men fighting George King, Samael Seabury and Charles Lee for him, he was to terrified to do anything so he just stood there in shock.

After a few minutes the men were interrupted by a woman yelling at them. “CUT IT OUT!!” She yelled, it was none other than Angelica Schuyler following closely behind her was Elizabeth (or Eliza) Schuyler, Margarita (or Peggy) Schuyler, Maria Lewis and Theodosia Bartow, those girls were not to be messed with, they were terrifying. King, Seabury and Lee bolted when they saw the girls, the girls interrogated the six men and Alexander took this opportunity to slip away to the toilets.

“What the hell were you doing!” Angelica protested.

“Protecting Hamilton.” Aaron said.

“Speaking of which he’s gone.” The freckled boy said.

“My bets on the toilets, come on.” James said, walking to the toilets with the rest following behind.

They were damn right Alexander was in the toilets and he was panicking once again, he heard their loud footsteps. 

“Hamilton, are you in here?” The freckled boy asked.

“Go away.” Alexander whispered.

“We just want to make sure you’re okay.” James said softly. There was no response from Alexander.

“Hey, Alex, remember the knocking we did when we were little?” Aaron asked. There were two faint knocks came from Alexander’s stool.

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked. There was a moment of silence before two knocks, a pause then one knock, a pause followed by two more knocks. Aaron sighed and turned to the five confused men behind him.

“Someone run and get Washington quickly.” He said, the freckled man nodded and ran out to get Washington, after five minutes the door to the toilets swung open with a thud. Washington was there he looked at Aaron. 

“How many knocks?”

“Two, one, two.” Aaron said, Washington walked over to Alexander’s stool and knocked gently on it. 

“Alex, it’s just me, can you come out please. I’ve called Martha, she’ll be here soon.”

Suddenly Alexander’s stool door opened to reveal a broken Alexander, he had tears rolling down his face, his eyes were red and puffy and he was shaking. George opened his arms and to allow Alexander access to hug him. Alexander fell into George arms and hugged him tightly, clinging to him, George returned to hug while all this happened all men expect Aaron looked confused. Alexander Hamilton, a straight A student that spoke confidentiality during class was truly broken at this point.

George picked Alexander up in his arms and carried him to his office where Martha was waiting, she instantly hugged him tightly, the Washingtons walked him into the office, closing the door behind them. The men looked at Aaron confused and wanting answers.

“It’s not my place to say really but the Alexander Hamilton you always see is a fake face.” Aaron pointed at Washington’s office, “The person in there right now, is the real Alexander Hamilton.”

“When’s he’s ready, maybe he’ll tell you but for now don’t ask about it.” Aaron said before walking off leaving the men concerned and shocked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I'm showing people. I write a lot (like Alexander Hamilton) but I never show anyone because I'm insecure about it and I think they're cringing.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Seeya next time!


End file.
